


Always Have Fun

by TheaBA12



Series: Heart of the Cards [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Asuka Tenjoin is mentioned, F/M, Pretty much all the KH kids were dead and the transferred to the yugioh world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Namine is a young duelist at Duel Academy who hopes to follow in her father’s footsteps. But first thing first she’s gotta beat Mr. Eyepatch and get those taken cards back.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Heart of the Cards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Always Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah quarantine reminded me of my one other obsession growing up and that’s duel monsters. I’ve been rewatching and well I thought I mix together my favorites. And I think besides Namine being my favorite her game actually had a card system so I think it fits hehehe well hope you like. 
> 
> Based off the first chapter of the GX manga

Darkness…

Back to nothing…

_ Kuri...Kuri… _

Huh?

_ What is it Winged Kuribou? Oh, this is new...another one like those kids… _

_ She looks so sad. _

_ And lonely but let’s help with that... _

_ *****,*****...she feels different as well. _

_ So it seems *****. I can feel her loneliness, almost the same as mine own from then but also darkness similar to the gentle darkness. _

_ Sorry…about your past, I should’ve- _

_ That’s in the past now...hey I don’t know your name but if you can hear me,here take my hand… _

Such a gentle darkness…

GX/KH

“Now, there’s a sight for sore eyes,”

Namine had simply been sketching away on her sketchbook when she heard someone talking to her. She turned and smiled at Vanitas, who smirked down at her.

“Hey, Vanitas. How was your turbo duel?” Namine asked.

Vanitas merely shrugged but with his usual smirk as he sat down next to Namine near the cliff.

“Usual. They never had a chance of beating me and Strely,” Vanitas stated.

Namine playfully rolled her eyes and grinned to her companions that Vanitas couldn't see himself.

“Speaking of Strelitzia, where is she?” Namine asked, noting the other missing.

“Checking our runners and making sure they’re all good. Though where’s Ephemera?” Vanitas.

“Said he was meeting up with a friend. Something about them dueling a trainee teacher and wanting to check on them,” Namine responded.

“New trainee teacher? It wouldn’t happen to be Mr. Braig?”

Both Vanitas and Namine turned to see another of their friends, Skuld, coming up to meet with them. 

“Actually, I think so. Why?”

Skuld had on a troubled expression.

“I heard a rumor about him,”

“You’re not the kind of person to believe in gossip,”

“Fine. Then I guess I won’t share,”

“Vanitas…”

Vanitas pouted before turning his back to the girls as they giggled.

“Okay, sorry…”

“Anyway, so you know how a trainee teacher has to at least duel fifty students as to get final approval?” Skuld asked.

The pair listening nodded.

“Well, Braig is on a forty-five win streak,” 

“WHAT?!”

“Yeah, I was just as impressed. But I heard from someone that Braig takes cards from those he beats,”

Namine and Vanitas gave looks of disgust upon those words. Skuld couldn’t help but agree with them. They shared the same feelings over such actions as their cards were practically their hearts as well. 

However, before they could speak further over the subject they heard someone shouting. They turned to see Strelitzia running up to them and distracting them from the subject of Mr. Braig.

GX/KH

Namine and her friends were currently heading to their next class when out of nowhere Winged Kuribou appeared. 

“Winged Kuribou?”questioned Namine.

_ Kuri! Kuri! _

The duel spirit flew immediately to the stairs and Namine soon followed after her friend.

“Hey!”

“Nami!”

Namine followed Winged Kuribou, who was flying towards another set of stairs. Upon reaching the top of the steps, Namine was met with Ephemera and another youth.

“Ephemera?”

The silver haired youth looked up and smiled at Namine. Though Namine noticed his friend a young girl looked upset.

“Hey, Nami. Sorry...I was trying to make Player feel better but…”

The three turned upon hearing sets of steps rushing up. Soon enough Vanitas, Skuld and Strelitzia were there.

“Nami-huff-next time-huff-a warning!” Vanitas snapped.

Strelitzia and Skuld were also on their knees wheezing a bit.

“Aren’t you and Strelitzia supposed to be fast?” asked Ephemera.

“On-huff-our-huff-runners!” Strelitzia wheezed.

“Anyway-huff-what’s going-huff-on?” Skuld asked.

All turned to Ephemera, who looked to Player, who bowed her head in shame.

“Well, Player here had a duel with Mr. Braig and lost,” Ephemera started.

Namine noted the way Ephemera glanced nervously at them.

“And lost her card to him…”

“...”

“WHAT!”

The five listened to the story being told to them before immediately each blowing a fuse in their own way. Namine’s particularly though were her eyes for the briefest of moments flashing gold.

“That’s it! I’m finding this asshole and challenging him to a duel!” Vanitas shouted.

Immediately he marched in the direction of the faculty’s rooms. The others followed the black haired turbo duelist trying to calm him down.

“Vani,he’s a trainee,” Strelitzia reminded.

“Like I care!”

“Look, we have to be calm-” Skuld began.

“I am calm!”

Ephemera glanced nervously to Namine, who smiled and nodded in understanding. She then gently patted Player’s back and winked before rushing up ahead and taking Vanitas’s hand. 

Vanitas looked to her and immediately sighed.

“...Okay, what should we do?”

Before Namine could respond, they turned to the direction of a door opening. Immediately a man stepped out with black hair slicked back and with piercing yellow eyes. 

“That’s him,” Player murmured.

“Hey, you!” Vanitas shouted.

Braig turned and smirked at them as he recognized Player.

“What are you kiddos doing out of class?” He taunted.

The young duelists glared at him in dislike. They could definitely tell something was off from this man.

“Now, now...what’s with the sudden dislike?” Braig asked.

“Give our friend here their card back!” Vanitas demanded.

Braig’s smirk widened.

“Now, now. Player here gave me her card,”

“No, I didn’t. You took my friend by force,” Player shouted.

“Friend? Silly kiddo, it's just a card,” Braig stated.

“You’re wrong,”

Everyone turned to the quiet voice which belonged to Namine. She held her hands over her heart and glared at Braig.

“Those cards have hearts that are bonded to our own! They’re our friends not just cards! A true duelist would know!”

_ Kuri! Kuri! _

Namine smiled to her side where Winged Kuribou also glared down at Braig.

“Sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo but what do you expect from the misfits of Duel Academy,” Braig stated.

Namine, Ephemera, Vanitas, Skuld and Strelitzia merely stared wearily at the man. 

“What’s all this commotion I hear?”

The group turned to see Professor Vexen. Upon the man noticing them, he huffed while the friends groaned. 

“Our group of rebels causing trouble for our trainee?” Vexen asked.

Vanitas merely stared defiantly while the rest of the group looked sheepish. Before any of the youth could say anything, Braig embraced them.

“Not at all! Actually, one of the kiddos offered to be my last opponent,” Braig lied.

“Oh, is that so. Who is the unlucky-I mean lucky one?” Vexen asked.

Braig glanced to the group. Ephemera and Skuld were definitely not going to be his opponents. He had learned they both wielded decks similar to the first duel king and third greatest duelist. Vanitas and Strelitzia relied on synchros even if he were to not challenge them to a turbo duel, the synchro allowed them no use of magic cards. However, his eyes landed on the meekest and quietest of the group. Namine was mentioned to have relied on fusion also even if she had argued with him, she didn’t seem as much. Also, his eyes glanced to her red vest which he recalled meaning she was probably not as strong.

“Miss Yuki,” Braig rescinded.

“I accept,” Namine said confidently.

“Well, alright. Be at the duel arena in twenty minutes,” Vexen ordered. 

With that the icy professor returned to his office. 

“Well, I am sure you have some rare cards of your own Namine that I will like,” Braig taunted.

“A Duelist’s cards are their heart. No way am I giving you my heart!” Namine shouted.

“If you don’t want to get expelled,I suggest so,” Braig replied.

Namine gave an innocent smile with eyes closed.

“You’re not a teacher yet. You’re just a disgrace,”

Her friends all smirked while Braig finally lost his own smirk.

“Guess we’ll see who the better duelist is,”

With that Braig left with confidence in believing he win while glancing down at a device in his hand. 

Namine and her friends though all wore smiles of their own.

“If Vexen weren’t so proud he should’ve warned Braig not to pick you,” Vanitas stated.

“No kidding. He needs to get over that you beat him in the entrance exam,” Skuld added.

“No matter,” Namine turned to Player, “I swear you’ll be getting your card back.”

She turned with a smile as behind her multiple beings that were not visible to her friends stood by her side. 

_ Let’s do this guys! _

_ GX/KH _

“Go, Sparkman!” Namine shouted.

The blue and gold electric hero jumped and held out their palm where electricity shot out. It destroyed Braig’s monster and caused Braig to grunt at the sudden brightness.

Braig: Life points 4000 minus 750 brings down to 3250

Namine: Life Points 4000

On Namine’s field is also Elemental Hero Burstinatrix.

Braig couldn’t help but berate himself over his mistake. He had not recognized Namine at all. Her slifer vest was actually not a uniform but her actual clothing choice as uniforms no longer existed in Duel Academy. Not to mention she had been the new student that had beaten Vexen’s actual deck at the entrance exam. Only one other student in Duel Academy’s history had been able to do that. 

“Your turn,” Namine said.

Braig merely grunted before drawing a card. He smirked pleased at his draw.

“I summon Don Turtle!”

Don Turtle (A1100/D1200)

Braig activates the spell Ultra Evolution. This allows one reptilian monster to be tributed for one dinosaur type.

Don Turtle glew and suddenly a machine likeT-Rex appeared on the field.

Cyber Dinosaur (A2500/D1900).

“Cyber Dinosaur attack her Sparkman!”

Cyber Dinosaur opened its mouth and a beam shot out striking Sparkman.

“Gah! Sprakman!” Namine shouted.

Namine: Life Points 4000 minus 900 drops to 3100.

Braig: Life Points 3250.

“I place one face down card. And end my turn,” Braig announced.

Namine grimaced before initiating her draw. 

“Draw!” she shouted. 

The card drawn was Polymerization and she smiled. The smile immediately alerted Braig and he smirked as he brought up his hand and twisted his ring. 

“Okay. I activate the spell card Polymerization,” she said.

The spell card didn’t activate. Namine blinked before once more reinserting the card yet still no activation. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she continued to reinsert the card a couple more times but still nothing.

_ Oh no! What’s going on?! _

With the Audience...

“What the heck is she waiting for?” shouted Vanitas.

He, Strelitzia, Ephemera, Player and Skuld currently were in the top part of the stands watching. Vanitas had some binoculars and could see Namine had her key spell card but had yet to activate it.

“She looks worried. Something must be wrong,” Skuld noted.

“Perhaps, Namine failed to maintain her gear,” Vexen commented.

No one had an idea why he was currently watching beside the group of rebels as he called them but there he was.

“This is Namine, we’re talking about here. She never do that,” Ephemera said. 

“Could it be...I couldn’t activate spells either in my duel,” Player shared.

The group glanced at one another then in concern.

Strelitzia, who had remained quiet couldn't help but suddenly recall a memory from the day before. Her face turned completely red in shame before she pulled both Ephemera and Vanitas to her side.

“Vanitas...remember yesterday...,” she whispered.

Vanitas gave her a confused look when it dawned on him and Ephemera. Skuld noticing looked at them in confusion before she and Player were motioned over. As the group huddled closer in order for Vexen not to hear, the three guilty looking ones admitted to their actions.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Skuld shouted.

Back to the Duel…

Braig: Life points 3250

Namine: Life Points 3100

“Not getting any younger here!” Braig taunted.

Namine shot him a frown before summoning another hero.

“I summon Avian in defense mode and switch Burstinatrix to defense mode,” she stated.

Both heroes looked to Namine, who merely shook her head. She looks calm outside but inside was another story. 

_ This is bad! What am I going to do without spells? Worse, I could’ve summoned Flame wingman but couldn’t. _

As she panicked, Braig initiated his own turn.

“I summon Hyper Hammerhead in attack mode,”

Hyper Hammerhead (A1500/D1200)

“Then activate my face down spell, Smashing Ground!” Braig continued.

Smashing Ground allows you to destroy one monster on the field with the highest defense on your opponent’s side.

Avian shouted in pain as he suddenly was wrapped in light and exploded. Namine shielded her face before crying out for her friend.

“Now, Hyper Hammerhead attack Burstinatrix!” Braig ordered.

The dinosaur charged and immediately struck down the red heroine. Namine flinched once more before acting quickly. 

“I activate my trap card!” Namine shouted.

Trap Card Next activates. This allows you to summon any Neo-Spacian or Elemental Hero Neos from hand or graveyard to the field in defense mode. However their effects are negated and only fusion monsters can be summoned from the Extra Deck.

From her hand, Namine special summoned Air Hummingbird in defense mode. The red avian neo spacian smiled and winked at her before crossing his arms. Namine was hoping to use him for defense though she wished she could summon him herself for his ability. But with Cyber Dinosaur yet to attack she had no choice.

As she thought this though, she shouted in surprise as Cyber Dinosaur shot a beam which hit her directly. 

Namine: Life Points 3100 minus 2500 to 600

“Why did it hit me directly?” she asked.

“Cyber Dinosaur’s special effect. By sacrificing a monster,I can attack you directly,” Braig explained.

Namine noticed immediately that Hyper Hammerhead was now gone. She couldn’t help but now worry. She couldn’t use any spell cards and she still wondered why. It was then when she stared down at her duel disk that she remembered.

_ That’s right because we were so bored, we used our duel disks as frisbees yesterday!  _

She shook her head before shouting in despair.

_ That must be why! _

Back to the Audience…

“You idiots!”

Vexen couldn’t help but scoot away while Player looked on in concern. Skuld was currently pinching both Vanitas’s and Ephemera’s ears. Strelitzia stood on the other side and cried as she clutched her own ear.

“We said sorry!” Vanitas shouted.

“Come on-OW! Skuld! We were just having-OW!”

“Do you know how expensive Duel Disks are! Look at what it led to!” Skuld scolded.

Back to the Duel…

“You may as well forfeit Namine. From the looks of it, you don’t stand a chance,” Braig bragged.

Namine looked down and suddenly felt worse than before.

She had failed to maintain her gear and now she failed to save a duel for a friend. She really messed up.

_ Hey, what are you worrying about! _

_ I failed a friend… _

_ Have you? Cause it looks like you’re still standing… _

_ Not much longer… _

_ Hey now! What’s the one thing I taught you? _

Namine looked up suddenly and saw Air hummingbird smiling at her. She also sensed the other duel spirits in her deck. Their hearts cheering her on. She was so worried that she forgot about the number one rule her  _ father  _ had taught her.

_ You’re right I did forget. _

_ Well… _

Namine smiled before looking back up at Braig, who looked at her in confusion.

“What’s with the smile? You’re about to lose,” he reminded.

“Maybe! But this duel is still fun nonetheless!” Namine shouted.

Braig looked at her in confusion before cackling at her.

“Fun? Seriously, a duel is nothing more than a game that you put stakes on!”

“If you say so however no matter the situation someone taught me that no matter what to always have a fun duel!” she shouted before drawing out her card.

She laughed at seeing who was in her hand.

“I summon Neo-SpaceConnecter!” Namine shouted.

Neo-Space Connecter (A800/D1800)

Suddenly, a small child like Neos appeared with a cap around their head.It suddenly pointed its finger in the air. A bright light started shining.

“What’s going on?” Braig shouted.

“Neo-Space Connecter’s special ability! She can let me summon a Neospacian or Elemental Hero Neos from my deck or hand,” Namine explained.

The light shot from Neo-space Connecter’s hand and a rainbow colored space appeared with a light shining forth. The ground shook as Elemental Hero Neos bowed before Namine before crossing his arms in defense mode.

Elemental Hero Neos (A2500/D2000)

“What good was this! Besides letting me see you have a super rare card to own soon. His defense is nothing compared to my Cyber Dinosaur which if I draw a monster I can simply attack you directly,” Braig taunted.

Namine though continued to smile. 

“True...alone maybe not but together is another story,” Namine stated.

With that she held up her hand in the air and both Neos and Air Hummingbird flew above with a light shining.

“What?!”

“Contact fusion! Come forth, Air Neos!”

“That has to be against the rules! You need polymerization!”

“Hmm, seems you’re a little late in the update. Thought you were going to be a teacher?” Namine teased. 

Braig growled.

Air Neos landed before them. It was simply Neos now decorated in Air Hummingbird’s colors and wore wings now.

Air Neos (A2500/D2000)

“Some fusion. Your monster is still evenly matched with mine,” Braig said. 

Namine hummed before giggling.

“What’s funny?”

“Just having fun!”

“Take this seriously!”

“I am. By the way Air Neos’s special ability is that if my life points are lower than my opponent’s then he gets the difference added to his attack,” Namine explained.

“What!”

Air Neos A-2500 + 2650= 5150

“Attack his Cyber Dinosaur, Air Neos!”

Air Neos flew to the air before beating down his wings. Air currents grew before finally Air Neos flapped his wings air waves to strike down Cyber Dinosaur. 

“Gah!” Braig shouted,

Braig: Life Points 3250 - 2650 down to 600

“Now Neo-Space Connecter attack Braig directly!” Namine shouted.

“With pleasure,” Neo-Space Connecter spoke.

The child female Neos held her finger up in the air as a light shined before flying towards Braig. Upon, making contact with Braig the light exploded right in the man’s face causing him to shout and fall back at the surprise.

Namine pointed two fingers at Braig and winked.

“Gotcha! That was a fun duel!” Namine shouted.

From the stands, her friends cheered while Skuld huffed though pleased at her friend’s win. 

“She did it!”

Namine rushed over and snatched the deck from Braig’s duel disk.

A number of duel spirits appeared and bowed to Namine who blushed at the attention. They bowed to her as she shook her head though everyone in the audience thought she was just being shy.

“Who wants their friends back?” she asked.

As all the duelists rushed over to her, Namine held her hand to her own deck.

“Thanks for reminding me,Papa Judai...”

GX/KH

“OW!!!”

Vanitas, Ephemera and Strelitzia were currently kneeling and cleaning their duel disks. While over to the other side Skuld gripped Namine’s ear, who shouted out. 

“Skuld!”

“Nope! You guys need a lesson, be happy I am not telling your mother!” Skuld reprimanded.

Namine, Vanitas, Ephemera and Strelitzia knew Asuka would definitely be more dangerous.

“Oh, well. Ow! You win some and lose some,” Namine chuckled.

Winged Kuriboh sweat dropped while agreeing.

_ Kuri! _


End file.
